Cars and Hotels
by simplyKlaine
Summary: Because Klainers are perverts and we want more than what was show in 4x14. The Hotel Room scene now out!
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly, the two boys found themselves in the backseat of Kurt's car, lips smashed together.

"Nnng god I've missed this so much." Kurt whispered, kissing down Blaine's throat, thrusting their hips together. It's been too long without sex; He needs it. Masturbation wasn't really a choice when you have 2, then 3, then 4 roommates. Nobody needed to see his dick.

"Oh god yes.." Blaine moaned, feeling the clothed hardness that was thrusting against him, a hand suddenly reaching down and feeling his cock.

"Someone's hard already." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips, unbuckling and unzipping Blaine's pants, groping a feel at the hardness.

"Mmmm.. I want you so bad.." Blaine reached up his chest, dragging his fingernails across the shirt that shielded his buds, before rubbing them teasingly. His lips licked and nipped at the base of Kurt's pale neck, onto his shoulders.

"Unng god you're so sexy. " Kurt trembled at the touch, pulling his hardened cock out of his pants and rutted against Blaine's, muffling a high moan when it met. "Oh fuck!.. Nnngh I need sex. Blow me Blaine, I miss your tongue on my cock."

"My pleasure." Blaine slid from underneath Kurt, falling onto the floor of the car, groaning before attaching his lips to Kurt's balls. "Don't call me creepy." He warned, nuzzling his perineum, as if trying to mark his territory like a cat, taking in a breath. He missed all of Kurt, his presence, his body, his scent, his smell of sex.

"Blaine what..-"

Blaine licked at the base of Kurt's balls, looking up with his large hazel eyes. "What?"

"Gosh stop it with your innocent eyes, we're in a car parked in a church and I feel like I'm having sex with a minor male. Ohh unngh fuck yes!" He cut himself off when Blaine engulfed his tip.

"Your dick tastes awesome." Blaine complimented, being the gentleman he was.

"I'm so glad you're gay. Blaine ohhhh I'm gonna-"

"Hey white gays are you in-" The door clicked open, Kurt's head losing the support and saw an upside down view of some black woman. Wait, that's - Blaine's eyes widened, Kurt's cock buried in his mouth, and a familiar twitch from the swollen muscle tells him..

"Ohh god no Merce-" Oh god, this is terrible. He sat up quickly, the door shutting behind him. "Blaine!" The dapper gentleman sucked even harder, and Kurt involuntarily came, his orgasm kicking in while he lied back down, thrusting lightly into the warm cavern. He clawed at the leather seats, panting and moaning.

"Fuck.. " Kurt breathed, eyes opening a fraction to see Blaine jerking himself off hurriedly, and lent him a hand.

"Come Blaine." Kurt ordered, his fingers around Blaine's manhood, but was taking too long, so he bent down and returned the favor instead. He sucked and licked along the smooth sides of the cock he missed so much, oh gosh he certainly did not have enough dick since forever.

"Kurt oh fuck. Fuck fuck." Blaine erupted, a dribble of cum escaping Kurt's lips. He would be dead if Kurt knew he had tugged on his shirt too much, but Kurt simply swiped the escaped semen, gave his finger a lick and pulled a couple of tissues from the back and cleaned the leather seat of the sweat stain he left.

They quickly stuffed their clothes and cocks back into where they belonged, and Kurt pushed Blaine back into the bottom, giving one last kiss.

"I've booked a room. I'm not going home till you and I get laid." He whispered, giving a seductive smirk before opening the door, strategically placing his coat at his crotch and making his way to the reception. Blaine smiled, giving a small fist pump before exiting the vehicle as well.

"I'm getting laid." Blaine grinned and mumbled to himself walking towards the church, an old lady giving beside him a scandalous look before he rushed off, embarrassed.

_**A/N: The scene was too hot. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine mmph wait." Kurt stopped Blaine's advances when they crashed into the hotel room, messily kissing as they bounced onto the wall in hunger. Blaine was still sucking on his lips greedily, and he almost feels like both of them are going to sink into the tacky walls and into the next room.

"Blaine, we need to talk before we do it please?" Kurt held his shoulders back, looking into his dark eyes before nodding.

"Okay, I'm listening." Blaine looked at him seriously, looking at his toes but he was a little carried away with the bulge that Kurt sported in his pants.

"My eyes are up here honey." Kurt smiled, and Blaine felt his heart flutter at the endearment, smiling eagerly now.

"You know that…I feel like an asshole for doing this, but, I'm here for sex." Kurt mumbled softly, waiting for Blaine's face to crumble in sadness but it never happened- he was greeted with soft understanding eyes.

"I only feel safe doing it with you; no one else. Maybe in future..but.. I , not now. I know you'll turn me on like a horny monster and satisfy me, but I.. I don't want to break your heart." Kurt tried explaining, sighing when the words didn't come out like he wanted. Maybe he wasn't getting any tonight. "You know what, this is stupid, I'm sorry Blaine-"

"I know. I understand. Kurt, look at me. You're human, like me, it's instinctual to want to have sex. The whole concept is a little weird but I understand and I'm honored you trust me enough to do this with you. No, I don't feel like I'm being used, you're helping me with my needs as well, so.."

"But no strings attached?"

"No strings attached. Just sex, I get it." He nodded, _oh there'll be plenty of strings attached once you realize you are as hopelessly in love with me as I am with you._

"Lust."

"Not love." _Yet._

Kurt was swelling with so much love for the man in front of his eyes, the one that understood him in such odd situations like this, but he has yet to come to terms with _love._

He decided to throw that to the back of his mind and make full use of the rather expensive hotel room. He tilted his chin down, looked up at Blaine sultrily. The amount of time spent in New York really had an effect on his confidence, for that he was glad. Blaine led out a silent gasp of appreciation, following Kurt's fingers that unbuttoned his tux, slipping it off his shoulders. Kurt leaned in, giving a feather kiss on his temple.

"Your turn." He whispered, tapping Blaine's tuxedo, and felt him shiver a little. Once the blazer was off, Kurt grabbed him by his shirt, slamming them into the wall again.

"I hope you had coffee this morning, we're gonna be up all night.."

Blaine's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the pure _sex _oozing from Kurt's voice, and felt a pair of lips that captured him in a tight kiss. After was a mess of arms, skin and desperation, shirts were pulled out of their pants and unbuttoned, shoes were kicked aside and they tumbled into the bed.

"Wait up argh these stupid tightly tucked bedsheets are so irritating." Kurt growled at the hem that caught his calf, trying vainly to kick it off but was firmly in place. He got up, chest now exposed with the buttons open, and his abs flexing as he tried to yank the stupid sheets from under the mattress. He barely managed to pull it off before Blaine pulled him in by the waist and kissed him, hot and dirty.

"Mmmpch.. Ohh ff mmmch.." Kurt moaned at the friction between their lips, making all sorts of wonderful porny sounds. Blaine hurriedly pushed the shirt off Kurt, rolling on top of him while Kurt suddenly _ripped _his shirt off its buttons and threw it on the floor. _WHOA. He definitely didn't see that coming. _They danced along the comfortable size on the bed, rolling on top of one another anxiously. Kurt was too happily attached to Blaine's neck, missing the physical closeness and pure need for another man. He whined, eyes wetting at how much he missed this.

"Pants off." Blaine obliged, kicking them off and leaving them at some place on the floor, followed by Kurt's.

"Ohh cock..!" Kurt moaned happily when their hips met again, Blaine unabashedly tugged down his own underwear and rutted against Kurt's, feeling his fingers dig into the back.

"I see you're really happy with my cock." Blaine chuckled, peeling both their underwears off and letting them meet again.

"More that happ- unnnngh FUCK!" He felt their dicks slide against one another, delicious, delicious pleasure shooting up his groin. He mumbled some alien language, busy frotting hurriedly against Blaine.

_DON'T tell me not live just sit and putter-_

"Jesus fucking Christ HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GET COCKBLOCKED?!" Blaine chucked, helping Kurt get his pants and his eyes widened like saucers when he got his phone.

"It's your dad."

"Hello?" Blaine looked at Kurt chewing on his lip as his face changed colors, but his manhood was saluting straight throughout. He waited impatiently as Kurt mumbled _I'm with Blaine..might not be home tonight.. Dad, no I'm not using him.. Yes we both want-_

"Kurt are you done yet?" Blaine nudged him, pointing at the withering erection he had. Kurt placed a finger on his lips, blushing. Blaine decided to fuck it and took Kurt into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, looking up to see Kurt in a screwed up expression between pleasure and trying to stifle it.

"Dad wants to talk to you." Kurt managed without sounding too scandalous, and handed the phone over.

"Blaine. You know what this is right?" Burt said, sighing. "Not incredibly proud of my son this moment, but I'm trusting you."

"Yes Burt.. I'll take good care of him-"

"No, I want you to take good care of yourself. Physically and mentally. And take care of your feelings, okay?"

"Oh-" His replied cut short when Kurt began to blow him, his blunt fingers digging into his back. "Okay. Bye." He managed to squeak.

"Your dad is a good man." Blaine smiled, leaving his phone on the floor, not noticing he hadn't ended the call.

"Mmmhmm. Less Dad talk, more sex." Kurt pounced on him, ravishing every inch of skin he missed, taking Blaine's tiny nipples into his mouth and lewdly sucking. Nope, not minding this one tiny bit.

"Ohhhh god!"

"Names, Blaine."

"Kurrrrrrrt!.. please.." He begged, Kurt grinning as he took Blaine into his mouth and expertly blew him, a tongue digging into his tip and tasting the dewy precum that leaked, tracing the bulging vein underneath. He loved the heavy, warm muscle on his tongue now slick with his saliva, the writhing man underneath kicking around, and a heightened moan before a stream of warm cum that came in waves down his throat.

"Oh heavens.." Blaine's head spun, a chuckle coming from Kurt as his wonderful perky ass came into view, obviously in all its glory for Blaine to see. He sat up, looking over Kurt's shoulder, as he fumbled his pants for a small bottle of flavored lube.

Blaine wordlessly understood, picking the bottle up silently and drizzled it over his fingers, Kurt still trying to get the stupid pack of condoms he smuggled from the reception. He finally got it, but dropping it again when a lubed finger rubbed at his entrance with no intention of penetration.

"Blaine what-"

"Rimming." Kurt barely had time to register when a tongue licked and laved at his puckered entrance, his elbows almost giving way when the sheer pleasure electrified him.

"FUCK BLAINE FUCK FUCK FUCK" Kurt clawed at the bedsheets, stuffing a pillow under his chest and panted, how many times had he imagined this in the shower while fingering himself, yet nothing can compare to this. A lubed hand came from between his legs and started stroking him, balls and everything. It wasn't long till he felt his orgasm coming, a series of strangled 'nnngs' and 'hahhhs' while his hand fisted the crumpled bedsheets, not know why the idea seems so hot to him- coming a spot on the hotel mattress between his legs.

Kurt rolled on his back, panting in exhaustion which Blaine smirked, eyes alternating between him, his body and the spot of cum.

"You made me cum there. Stop judging me." Kurt rubbed his face, glowing in embarrassment yet enjoying it.

"You go take a bath, I'll call room service." Blaine smiled gently, rubbing Kurt's arms and giving a lingering kiss, before dialing the hotel.

"Hello? Request for housekeeping. Umm, bedsheets. Yeah Room 206 um thanks."

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Round two after we get new sheets." The toilet door clicked shut. And opened again. "Maybe more." He grinned and shut the door, water starting.

"Umm this is room 206 again I would need a box of condoms."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello room service?" A soft knock came from outside their hotel room, and Blaine quickly wrapped the bathrobe around himself, Kurt still showering in the bathroom.

"Come in." Blaine greeted politely, a warm motherly face came into view.

"I'll take about 5 minutes to change them, sorry if it causes any inconvenience." She went over, and started removing the soiled ones, not fazed by it.

"Umm, sorry about that." Blaine shuffled his feet, blushing.

"I've seen worse, don't you worry your pretty little head. Came from the church wedding I guess?" She went and took her portable steam vacuum and sanitized the bedding, then replaced a new set of sheets.

"Yeah. Oh and don't tuck the blankets."

"Room Service!" Another knock came, and handed him a black box with a golden ribbon.

"Thanks."

The motherly housekeeper gave a tiny chuckle, eyes flickering to the bathroom door, which creaked open to reveal a fresh tousled Kurt, thankfully with a robe on as well.

"Ahh, young love." She sighed, bowing politely, receiving a generous bill from Blaine and smiling to herself. "Thank you."

"Mmmmm bed." Kurt flung himself onto the clean sheets, after the woman had left their room, Blaine looking at him with so much love. "Join me?"

"I'd love to, after I get a quick shower." He placed a small kiss on Kurt's lips, responded with equal passion, and slid away into the bathroom.

* * *

Burt sat on the couch, shaking his head. His boy is almost 20, he shouldn't be meddling anymore.

"Why the long face?" Carole came from the stairs, and gave Burt a shoulder massage.

"Kurt just told me he and Blaine are at a hotel, not sure if I should feel angry, or happy, or whatever." He grunted, taking a swig at his fruit juice.

"So they're together? Like back in a relationship?" Carole smiled, _it's about time!_

"That's the problem, they're just together for sex. So as Kurt implies.. What have become of my little boy.."

Carole sighed in disappointment, nodding. "I know how it feels. But Kurt he- he's a young, attractive, handsome man. He could easily hook up with anyone in New York if he wanted to, but he didn't. He knew it wasn't safe enough, he knew he trusted Blaine enough to do that."

"Can't he just not do anything?" He frowned, realizing how absurd he sounded.

"Burt. It's been almost four months, anyone will get frustrated. It isn't really healthy to stifle that, especially when he's so young. He might get so clouded with lust, he'll go for one night stands instead."

He shivered at the thought, squeamish.

"Although it may not be his finest moment, I think Kurt knows that, but we as parents only can give so much." Carole grinned, kissing Burt on his temple and left him thinking.

"I guess it's not that bad, stepping back to see the big picture.." He mumbled. He could be in bed with an anonymous guy with diseases, but Blaine was _Blaine._ Anything to make Kurt happy. At least Kurt was sticking to only one sexual partner. The toys didn't count right?

* * *

Kurt fell asleep on the luscious bed before Blaine finished, and Blaine watched him with equal parts of amazement and hope. He curled himself into Kurt beside him. He was happy. He's happy to be back in the arms of his lover, but he knew he'll wait it out until Kurt was ready to let him into his shield, no matter how long it takes. He had fucked up on that front, but he's sure that Kurt is the one, nobody else had he felt as comfortable and spiritually connected to, and nobody else he loved more than himself.

"I've never stopped loving you. I don't think I ever can." Blaine whispered, giving a tender kiss on Kurt's forehead. It wasn't melancholic; it wasn't sad. It's just, love that seemed to overcome him and right there, he was happy and sated.

Kurt woke up to the warmth of Blaine's hug, a rush of nostalgia hitting him. He was peacefully sleeping, lips slightly agape as his chest rose to his breaths. He leaned his ears to his torso, feeling at home at the familiar heartbeat. He put a hand to his own chest, feeling his heart still pattering in tandem just like 4 months ago, he had never lost that connection.

"Just give me a little more time.." He whispered, a small beg escaping him. He leaned in, started kissing the heated neck, rekindling the passion he stifled for so long. Blaine woke up from the pressure against his lips, woozily kissing back and felt a tongue reaching between his lips. He felt Kurt hovering above him, nose squashed together as the continued making out.

Blaine's arms cradled Kurt's broad shoulders, sliding the bathrobe halfway down his biceps, and pulled away to rake his eyes up and down his torso. He had just seen Kurt naked 2 hours ago, but seeing Kurt like this, revealing a bit of shoulder and a slit from the bathrobe up his inner thigh, eyes darkened, made him want him more than when he was totally naked.

"Just so you know, you looking really, really sexy in a bathrobe." Blaine smiled when Kurt's eyes flutter in a shy smile, and then settle himself between his legs.

"Thank you. So do you. Did you wax your chest hair?" He looked at the baby fine hair now littered over his chest, grinning like a cat.

"For my McKinley photoshoot." He recalled Sam telling the guys to wax all their hair off, but he'd taking the extra step for his manscaping. He gave out a small giggle at Sam talking all his tips, baby socks..

"You're thinking of another man." Kurt stated, keeping a straight face.

"Uh, what? No." He shook his head, looking at Kurt.

"You're fiddling my robe. Is it Sam?"

"How.."

Kurt responded by loosening the knot on the bathrobe, giving Blaine's eyes a treat from the middle of his chest down to a loosely covered private part. He stuttered on his breath, warming up.

"You like Sam?" He smirked, _oh god where the hell did Kurt learn these kind of expressions?!_

" ?" Blaine squeaked, trembling with the amount of sexuality rolling in waves off Kurt.

"I'll make sure that will be a true statement." Kurt winked, attacking him with a cruel slow nudge at his groin. A trail of kisses was made down to his chest again, taking a little nibble at his nub.

"Argh Kurt! That hurts!- ohh..mm.." His protest weakened when teeth were replaced by kisses and kitten licks, feeling goose bumps pop up.

"I love it when your nipples get hard." Kurt looked into his eyes, mouth going on to enclose the other one.

"Ohh.." Blaine knew he's in trouble. "No.."

"Hmm?" Kurt looked at him, lifting himself and sat on Blaine's crotch, making sure it was between his ass.

"Augh Ku you cant tha.." Blaine blabbered, not sure what to say. Kurt began gently humping, the two layers of bath towels made the friction less delicious but more electrifying, it was addictive, but it wasn't enough.

"Mre..?" Blaine managed, having his hands held down by Kurt. Kurt merely opened the bath robe between Blaine's legs, and settled back down. Blaine shuddered, his cock rubbing against the soft cloth. He thrusted a little, getting harder and harder by the minute. He whined loudly, tears gathering with the need to feel Kurt.

"Fuck me Kurt, please." He leaned up for a kiss, mumbling against his lips. "Fuck me softly."

"That sounds so hot, however that works. Say it again." Kurt mewled, feeling his cock grow in size at the desperation in Blaine's voice.

"I want you gently fuck me..?" He tried, making Kurt giggle. "And gradually fuck me harder and harder, Kurt. I want to feel you inside me."

"Finally." Kurt pulled the bathrobe open, a hard cock now in plain view. Blaine was delirious with Kurt's mouth kissing his tummy, and a lubed palm rubbing his balls teasingly and around his anus. A finger pressed in him, circling, and slid out once again.

"Kurttt!" Blaine growled, widening his legs.

"Shhh Blaine! I need more lube!" Kurt popped the bottle, instead of getting it on his fingers, pouring half a bottle messily on his crotch.

"Hurry up! Oh…." A slick finger entered him again, well lubricated and strong. He felt his rear end expanding, knowing another finger joined in the dance.

"Thank goodness for edible lube." Kurt lowered his mouth onto the grape covered cock, feeling it slick between his tongue, the excess that coated his lips when he went down. He worked on getting three fingers in, deliberately avoiding the prostate.

"Blaine, condom." He ordered, one hand fingers buried inside Blaine, another hand too covered in lube. Blaine reached to the box, and tore the wrapper. Pinching the tip, he rolled down the rest onto Kurt's length, and watched him cover in purple lube and line himself against his rear.

"You are totally sure, right?" He asked the last time, needing to make sure.

"Yes Kurt, I need this friend sex thing I need to get laid right now-owwwww" The fingers removed, replaced by a tip of something warmer and more slippery.

"Did I hurt you? Blaine?"

"Nooo….." Blaine panted, realizing how wrecked he sounds. "Just…very..sexed.. Go in, in Kurt." Kurt chuckled, slowly pushing himself in, warmth surround his cock that he missed.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck.." Kurt was getting as wrecked as Blaine, chanting a stream of cuss until finally fully topped. "Blaine how in the world are you so tight.." He said breathlessly, peppering kisses on him again.

"I.. Cock." Blaine said, feeling like heaven right now, although his rim was burning, he felt his prostate firmly against Kurt's hardness, pulsing in rhythm to his heartbeat.

"That doesn't even make sense. Are you okay Blaine? " Kurt looked at him, worried.

"Your cock is so much bigger.. than my dildo." Blaine panted, waiting for his muscles to relax.

"Hmm.." He hummed, feeling Blaine's thighs slowly relax from mid-air to around his waist, then shifting his ass. He was ready. Kurt slowly dragged out, listening to Blaine's small moans, whether it was from pain or pleasure.

"Slow fucking.." Blaine clasped at Kurt's back, still wrapped by that stupid robe, and went from underneath the armpits to touch the bare skin.

"Touch me.." Kurt whispered, eyes rolling shut when the hands caressed his body, the intense pleasure that came from the tight cavern coupled with the sensitive touches. His hips rocked slowly in rhythm, letting Blaine get used to the intrusion, which could be heard from the soft moans and dragged out and the clawing at his back, trying to ground himself.

"Kurt.. You can go faster.." Blaine gasped, voice raspy. He was focused on the ceiling, concentrated on the ridge on Kurt's penis that brushed against his prostate at every thrust. Kurt melted him with a series of familiar hot kisses, those they exchanged every few days not so long ago.

Kurt loved this position they're in, missionary, Blaine's legs wrapped around his hips that determined how fast he should go, more because he could see his lover beneath him, the soft breathy moans against his neck, he could look into his eyes that squeezed shut whenever he angle his hips. He feels connected, he feels loved. He feels like he could love Blaine again.

"I love you Blaine." He gasped, thrusting towards his prostate, Blaine moaning his confession as well.

"Awh god I love you so much." He humped against Kurt's stomach, feeling the release barreling close. He clutched Kurt close, their chests meeting tight as their hip stuttered and went harder, Blaine's orgasm hitting first as he came between the both of them.

"Blaine!" Kurt's groans rose by an octave, grabbing his hips and thrusted once more, feeling the anal walls clench with Blaine's climax, leading to his as well. He felt himself twitch and came into the condom, the intensity of it made him tear up at the base of Blaine's neck.

"Unnngh.." Kurt collapsed on top of him, totally worn out and sticky. Blaine held him close, cradling his soft hair, letting him fall asleep in his arms next to him as he cleaned them up with a pack of wet tissue.

"We'll be okay." Blaine whispered, "I know we'll be okay."

Kurt nodded.


End file.
